time_killersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mantazz
A mutant creature, resembling a praying mantis in appearance. She is the queen (as is implied in her background story) of a race of unknown origin from the far-off future of 4002 AD. Having overwhelmed an entire area and spreading quickly, these creatures wanted nothing but to cause death and destruction to humankind; after a fearsome war and the disappearance of their queen, both races managed to coexist peacefully. She fights with her razor claws. Back Story No one is certain whether the Mantazz race invaded Earth from another planet, or if they evolved through natural selection in a remote and radioactive area of the Overzone jungle. At first there were only myths and legends that described these vicious insect-like creatures that fed humans to their young. However, when many of the rogue explorers who went into this particular sector of uninhabitable land never came out, and the few that did survive were horribly mutilated and completely insane, the public began to take notice. Eventually, when RADnet radio communications in that area failed, and SATnet pictures showed no warm-blooded creatures in the entire sector, the world leaders took action. Teams of heavily armed ToxoSquads were ordered to infiltrate and destroy whatever menace was in the seemingly barren and foreboding landscape. Not long after this elite group of fighters entered the Overzone, a breif skirmish was recorded by SATnet before all of the human life was extinguished. From the SATnet records, the people of Earth saw first-hand the mysterious creatures that had conquered and infested the Radioactive jungle. The world watched in helpless horror as hideous, insect-like creatures casually defended against a powerful ToxoSquad attack and annihilated and devoured the entire human force. Soon after this shocking massacre, the Mantazz began a careful and strategic migration from the Overzone, leaving nothing but bloody destruction in their path. The human race regrouped and retaliated, eventually finding some methods of combat that slowed down the frenzied Mantazz migration, but could not stop it completely. Through SATnet, mankind learned that the Mantazz are a race of insect-like warriors solely dedicated to self-preservation. They stand over seven feet tall and yet are light enough to fly. Their outer surface is composed of a meta-hard exoshell, coated with a layer of brightly colored toxic acid. Each double-jointed forearm houses a razor-sharp, serrated claw-like appendage. Toenails and teeth seem to be of the same material and are sharpened to knife points. A paralyzing acidic enzyme exudes from both the toes and mouth. Every adult Mantazz has the ability to fire devastating plasma bursts from their eyes, giving it the advantage of long-range attacks. After years of warfare, the human race was on the brink of extinction at the hands of the deadly Mantazz race. The remaining humans had finally learned that the Mantazz were somehow feeding living human flesh to a single Queen, who would produce ten eggs for every human she consumed. The gestation period of a Mantazz egg was unknown but estimated at less than three days. A hatchling reached full maturity at twelve days. The life span of an adult Mantazz was nearly forever. The remaining humans realized that if they were to avoid extinction, they would have to destroy the Queen, located in the Overzone jungle. A hundred of the best human warriors battled their way into the toxic domain. A dozen soldiers survived to reach the Queen's immense nest. There they witnessed the Queen Mantazz, seemingly in conversation with a strange glowing being of dark energy. The Mantazz nodded and disappeared in a flash of black light. With the Queen gone, the Mantazz drones fell into chaos and disarray. The remaining soldiers took gleeful joy in destroying every last one of the unhatched Mantazz eggs. As time progressed, humans once again prospered and multiplied, and cut the number of Mantazz adults to a manageable size. Eventually, Man and Mantazz learned to co-exist on Earth for many generations. Move List Fast Eye-beam: DA, D, DT & Head for faster beams Slow Eye-beam: DT, D, DA & Head for slower beams Low Eye-beam: D, D & Head(joystick down, back to center, then down with head button) Fly: T, T or A, A while airborne, tap the joystick twice in the direction you want to fly. Elbow-spinning Double Kick: close T & BothLegs Super Spin Trip: D & WL will trip, flail on WL to move towards opponent. Move joystick DA, D, DT back and forth across the bottom while flailing WL to double the speed across the screen Helicopter Secare: D & Head & BothArms. You have some control over range and height by moving the joystick. Airplane Secare: A, A & WA Knife Sharpener: flail BothArms. You can execute this standing or crouching or switch between the two via the joystick. Super Extension Kick: D & BothLegs. This move only works while both arms are intact. Double Elbow Hurl: close T & BothArms Category:Time Killers Character